El secreto de la Sirena
by WienGirl
Summary: ¿Existió alguna vez la posibilidad de que Isaak y Thetis pudieran acercarse en un plan distinto al de Colegas marinos? Esta historia pretende responder esa pregunta. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro de Saint Seiya.


**El secreto de la Sirena**

.

Isaak vio alejarse a la sirena en la lejanía e iba con paso lento sobre el camino que llevaba a la sala principal del templo de Poseidón. Tenía un par de días que el Emperador había llegado al fondo del mar y nadie había hablado con él aun ya que no estaba listo para recibirlos. Él tenía una entrevista con el recién llegado dentro de varias horas pero lo que se preguntaba en ese momento era porque la sirena rondaba insistentemente por el lugar.

Thetis había sido encargada de llevar al joven Julián Solo al templo y una vez concluida esa tarea debía volver a sus obligaciones, pero como veía que no volvía a sus cosas caminó hacia ella para interceptarla y preguntarle que se traía entre manos.

—Ya llevas varias horas merodeando por este lugar Thetis, ¿no tienes cosas en que ocuparte? —preguntó bruscamente y mirándola con severidad.

—Le pido me perdone Isaak de Kraken —dijo ella humildemente haciendo una reverencia a él que era su superior —estaba preocupada por el Emperador y solo he venido a ver si está bien.

—Él está muy bien Thetis, no entiendo de donde viene tu preocupación —le espeto él sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

—No entiendo porque está tan molesto, estoy preocupada por nuestro Emperador eso es todo. Trato de estar aquí por si el me necesita, apenas hay unos cuantos de marinos reunidos en el templo del mar.

Eso era cierto, había siete escalas en la sala de armaduras del palacio y de esas siete solo cuatro tenían portador; él que llevaba la de kraken, Krishna quien llevaba la de Crysaor, el que era conocido solo como Dragón Marino y Eo llevando a Scyla; las demás no tenían dueño y él debía apoyar a Dragón Marino en el cuidado del lugar mientras este estaba fuera reclutando a los que serían los nuevos portadores de las escalas.

Todo debía estar preparado para cuando Julían Solo asumiera el trono del mar formalmente.

—El estará bien, ahora necesito que nuevamente me apoyes al cuidado del templo del mar. Dragón del Mar saldrá en busca de candidatos a las escalas ya que el tiempo se agota y solo tenemos a unos cuantos de los siete que deben ser así que para agilizar las cosas él irá personalmente en su búsqueda.

— ¿No esperará a que el cosmos del Emperador se manifieste? —pregunto la Sirena sorprendida.

—No, quiere que todo esté preparado para cuando él asuma el control del templo. Dice que no hay que hacerlo esperar a que todos se reúnan si podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos y adelantarnos a sus órdenes. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo —respondió ella neutralmente.

Él la observaba mientas ella miraba hacía los aposentos del emperador, desde que le encomendó la misión de ir a buscarlo parecía tener la mente en otro lado, desde hacía días que estaba muy distraída y eso le molestaba.

—Entonces… me retiro a cumplir con mis obligaciones, con permiso.

Ella no dijo más y sin mirarlo si quiera emprendió el camino fuera del salón principal, hacía sus dominios en los alrededores del templo vigilando que ningún intruso se acercara a los terrenos del dios del fondo del mar.

Isaak la vio partir sin decir nada más.

Solo pensaba en cuanto había cambiado desde que fuera a buscar al mimado de Julián Solo; la verdad no le agradaba nada ese jovencito, ya lo había visto a través del tridente de la armadura de Poseidón que estaba en el salón del trono y sinceramente no era de su agrado; esa pedantería de la que el chico hacía gala le era insoportable pero era el huésped del dios así que debía obedecerlo.

Sinceramente él estaba más preocupado por los ideales que el dios del mar tuviera, como iba a preservar la paz en el mundo y hacer que se cumpliera la ley del más justo. Trataba de enfocarse en eso con esfuerzo pero lo que no podía ocultarse a sí mismo era el enojo que le producía verla a ella rondando por el templo, esperando a que el joven saliera a buscarla o se asomara a la ventana siguiera; ella tenía un comportamiento diferente antes de ir a buscar al chico ese.

Thetis fue a la primera marina que conoció, había llegado al templo de Atlantis poco antes que él, según le dijo el poder que residía en el tridente se había manifestado ante ella y Dragón del Mar mostrándoles el camino a los siete pilares, a las escamas de los marinos y al soporte principal.

Según sabía, por indicaciones de Dragón del Mar, debían esperar a que el poder del Emperador de los mares se manifestara y, mientras tanto, debían cuidar el lugar hasta ese momento. Por lo que durante esa espera se estarían reuniendo los guardianes de los siete pilares; además de ellos estaban los soldados que cuidaban el sitio, pero estos se humillaban ante dragón del mar y la autoridad que el mismo se había auto concedido para mandar en el templo del mar mientras el emperador llegaba.

A él los soldados y Dragón del Mar le tenían sin cuidado porque la persona a la que gustaba de tener a su lado era a la joven que se hacía llamar "Thetis" quien portaba la bella escama de la Sirena; la chica se había portado increíblemente servicial cuando se vieron por primera vez, había quedado maravillada por ver a un marino con sus propios ojos y claro, él se lució delante de ella haciendo gala de sus mejores modales entre otras actitudes que no sabía que tenía y ella jamás lo cuestionaba solo sabía acatar órdenes pero él le había enseñado a relajarse un poco mientras tenían tiempos de paz.

Compartían muchos momentos juntos e Isaak no quería reconocer que echaba de menos la compañía de la sirena; su sonrisa, su sentido del humor ácido y a veces negro, su sola presencia le alegraba el día luego de haber vagado por los mares helados de Siberia esperando la muerte luego de haber salvado a Hyoga.

Tras la llegada del joven huésped del emperador todo eso se había perdido y trataba de hacerse a la idea de que la chica estaría al completo servicio de su Dios; se sentía celoso por ello, no quería reconocer abiertamente que la echaba de menos de alguna u otra forma pero un trato más allegado entre colegas estaba prohibido así que habría que olvidarse de todo ese asunto y enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante aunque hubiera un breve tiempo de paz antes de la batalla que estaba en puerta.

Camino sin rumbo durante un rato hasta llegar a un camino que rodeaba el Palacio Imperial. Ella estaría en ese camino, el que tenía más corales que ningún otro, sabía cuánto amaba la joven los corales. Por fortuna así fue, la joven estaba sentada en una de las rocas que los rodeaban observando algún punto en la nada.

—Sabía que estarías aquí Thetis —dijo Isaak como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Creí que estarías en tu pilar haciendo guardia a la espera de Dragón Marino.

—Lo estoy pero no es necesaria tanta seguridad considerando que los días han sido tranquilos y que no hay batallas que librar, al menos no por ahora.

—Perdona, lo olvidé por completo —dijo ella desviando la mirada hacía la superficie.

—Te he notado rara desde que trajiste al Emperador, ¿ocurre algo? No eres la misma de hace unos días.

—No es nada…

—Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu repentino cambio —dijo él tratando de parecer amable para que ella no se sintiera observada.

—Pues bien… —dijo ella suspirando sin más remedio— Yo ya conocía al Emperador desde hace varios años —comenzó a decir—, quiero decir al joven Julián Solo, lo conocí cuando solo era un niño. El me salvó de morir en la superficie, me devolvió al mar.

— ¿Cómo que te devolvió al mar? —Isaak no entendía aquella afirmación, le pareció que ella estaba mintiendo pero al observarla pudo ver que la chica decía la verdad; sonaba disparatado pero no estaba mintiendo— Explícame bien.

—Solo puedo decirte que estoy en deuda con Julián Solo, jamás me imagine que él sería el huésped del emperador Poseidón y ahora que está aquí debo serle fiel en cuerpo y alma.

Ahora estaba todo claro, ella estaba en deuda con el joven. No fue lo que Isaak sintió secretamente hacía unos momentos, a él le pareció que ella estaba interesada en Julián de otra forma, que quizá lo amaba pero las cosas eran diferentes aunque esa deuda que tenía con él era igual de profunda que un lazo amoroso.

—Mientras sea una marina a su servicio haré todo lo posible por complacerlo y hacer realidad su visión de un mundo mejor aunque me cueste la vida, escuché que tiene en su poder un anillo poderoso con el cual pretende llevar a cabo un plan en las tierras del norte, ¿es cierto?

—Si, en la sala del emperador hay una sortija mágica pero aún no me he entrevistado con él así que no te puedo dar más detalles por el momento, no sé bien que es exactamente esa sortija. Él me espera hasta dentro de varias horas.

—Me gustaría conocer sus planes, seguramente ha de tratarse de una gran estrategia que nos dará la victoria en contra de Atena.

—Es muy probable, le preguntaré y te contaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, me gustaría.

—Cuenta con ello —le dijo sonriendo, lo había hecho inconscientemente ya que casi nunca sonreía y en ese momento estaba feliz internamente por la confesión hecha por la chica. Era una historia interesante la de la joven y se la había compartido a él.

Cuando volteo para verla antes de regresar a su pilar noto que ella iba de nuevo al templo, no entendía porque esa obsesión con el joven emperador pero en fin, él se sentía más tranquilo luego de hablar con ella y ya podía continuar con su entrenamiento a la espera de la gran batalla en contra del Santuario.

Esperaba entrevistarse con el Emperador para poder charlar con ella por más tiempo.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Thetis Sirena e Isaak de Kraken son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

***Notas**: Sin duda que es una pareja posible pero como que necesito trabajar más esta relación porque el fic no me quedó muy bien que digamos. En fin, gracias por tu lectura.


End file.
